


I Loved You Once, and I’ll Do It Again

by 8bitcyborg



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Fluff, M/M, Mumbo jumbo nanite science, Nanites, Second Chances, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitcyborg/pseuds/8bitcyborg
Summary: «Much like they did themselves a long time ago, their relationship was bound to rise from the glowing coals and ashes, like a phoenix reborn, the flames seemingly never having been extinguished.»





	I Loved You Once, and I’ll Do It Again

**Author's Note:**

> Semi AU where Jack and Gabe reconcile. Gabe is still Reaper, but the very loose story here is that they've teamed up and gone on a hunt to get their revenge on all the people who betrayed them in the past. Give the old men a happy ending please.

It’s a peculiar thing, not hearing the heartbeat of the person whose chest you’re pressed against. He’s not sure he’ll ever get fully used to it, but he’s going to do his damndest to try. Because Gabriel _is_ dead, yet he _isn’t_ , caught somewhere in between the thin veil separating life and death. His chest doesn’t rise and fall, and his mouth doesn’t exhale a single breath.  
Jack had expected him to be cold as well, cold as death itself. But he is not. Gabriel is warm to the touch, almost suffocatingly so at times. _‘Nanites’_ , he said when Jack had inquired about it. Nanomachines, seemingly with a life of their own. Abiding strictly to their programming to keep Gabriel alive at all costs. Always working, always buzzing. It’s frightening, yet fascinating all at once.  
Jack props himself up on his elbow to study Gabriel’s form. The room is mostly dark, but the night sky is clear and the moon is full, gracing them with slivers of silver light through the curtains.

Gabriel’s skin is by default ashen, his nanites working on a priority basis when awake and primed for combat. But during times like these, when everything is calm and it’s only the two of them, his nanites settles, and brings forth the healthy colour he had back in life. Jack always loved Gabriel’s skin. Everything from its warm colour, to its scars and dimples, and perfect blend of softness and ruggedness.  
He allows himself a small but fond smile as he takes notice of how calm the nanites must be tonight, seeing as they’ve fully covered up the hideous open wound Gabriel has on his cheek, the one who shows off rows of menacingly sharp teeth. The extra eyes who has claimed residence upon his forehead are gone as well. He looks nothing like the eldritch horror he claims to be, he only looks like Gabriel.  
As if it would truly matter to Jack anyways. Jack had loved him once, and he was going to do it again, he was doing it already. Falling headlessly, hopelessly in love with Gabriel Reyes for the second time. He lets out a breathy little laugh, feeling a bit foolish.

_‘No, I never stopped loving you actually.’_

“Can’t sleep, _cariño_?” Gabriel murmurs beside him, a watchful red iris on black sclera trained on him.

“Sorry if I woke you up.” Jack replies softly, watching the thin wisps of black smoke that trails off of Gabriel’s onyx curls. The hand on his back moves against his spine, claws scratching his skin gently.

“You know I don’t sleep like a human, Jack. It’s more like... a computer going into _sleep mode_.”

Jack can’t help but chuckle. Especially not when he sees the smart smile that briefly graces Gabriel’s lips. Gabriel pulls him head down on his chest again, the arm around his waist tightening. He feels safe like this. If only they could stay like this forever.

“Gabe?”

“Yeah?”

“What do you want to do when this is all over?”

The question lands more heavily than Gabriel thought it would. To be honest it hasn’t really sunk in. That there’s going to be a life to be lived, after Talon, after Overwatch, after their revenge. He swallows out of old reflex, eyes focusing intently on the ceiling. What did he want, other than revenge?  
Jack is propped up on his elbow again, a worried look in his eyes. There’s nanites swirling in the air, forming black tendrils that sway and occasionally swat at nothing. He closes his eyes for a second to will them to be calm. Jack’s hand slides to his cheek. He looks apologetic, and Gabriel _knows_ he’s gonna try to take the blame for upsetting him.

“Gabe, I’m s-”

“You. I want to stay with _you_. Doesn’t matter where, as long as we’re together.”

The stunned look on Jack’s face is priceless, as is the pink dusting his nose and cheekbones.  
It’s not like any of this is new to them, yet it is because of the metaphorical bottomless pit they created between themselves a long time ago, only for them to simultaneously risk everything and take the leap back again.  
They were collectively called insane often enough back in their days of glory, but Gabriel wagers they’re even worse now. They’re playing a dangerous double game, threading the thinnest of lines, and all for a shot at setting things straight. The ones responsible for their downfall were going to pay, and not even Talon or Overwatch could stop them. They’d make sure to pick them off, one by one, every single, damnable, corrupt-  
His angry, inner monologue is halted by Jack’s lips pressing against his own. Jack has climbed atop him, now straddling his waist and bending down to kiss him. Gabriel’s hands slides up naked thighs and he opens his mouth, welcoming Jack’s heated kiss.

“What’s gotten into you all of a sudden, _mi luna_?” Gabriel teases between Jack’s kisses and puffy breathing. Jack’s hands are on his chest, a mischievous smile forming on his lips.

“Nothing... And that’s the problem~”

“Oh-hoh~” Gabriel lets out an amused chuckle. His Jack, still a saucy bastard after all these years. A saucy, _handsome_ bastard. He slides his thumb over the scar splitting Jack’s lips. A lot of his scars he already knows, but many are new as well. Still, they don’t take away anything from his handsome looks. His blonde hair, now a pale white is a nice look on him too. He has aged well.  
Jack takes a hold of his hand, cradling it and kissing each of his charcoal-coloured, clawed fingers in turn.

“You up for it?” he asks softly, his concern shining through despite his arousal. It’s touching really.

“Yeah~ I’m good. Don’t need to feed the nanites for a couple more days, I should be more than able to hold corporeal form for you, Jackie~”

A loving smile is all the reply he gets before Jack is back to kissing him, needy but slowly.  
Gabriel’s hand slides from one pale thigh to palm at the front of Jack’s boxers, pleased with the groan he’s rewarded with.

“It hasn’t been _that_ long, Jack~” he teases, knowing full and well that if they don’t count the last two times they’ve done it the past week, the _actual_ last time was over 10 years ago.

“Shut up, Gabe~” Jack huffs, and kisses him harder. Gabriel loves a needy Jack. It always struck some chord deep within him, to be needed and desired in such a way only Jack could show him. He meets Jack’s kisses with the same fervor he’s being given, nipping at the soldier’s lower lip. He’s trying to be mindful of his own teeth, filed to sharp points by the nanites, but he is _very_ tempted to just-

“Gabe~ Please touch me~” Jack begs him in _that_ voice, and a surge of lust crashes over him. A couple of tendrils has formed again from his nanites, lazily swaying around in response to the spike in his emotions. He licks his lips and slides a finger into Jack’s underwear, only teasing just underneath the waistband.

“Gaaabe~” Jack whines softly into his mouth. So impatient.

“Like this?” Gabriel replies smoothly, his hand pulling Jack’s boxers down and wrapping around his now fully hardened cock, giving it a light tug. Jack moans in response, a breathy _‘Yes~’_ barely audible from his lips.  
Gods, if it was one thing he’d really missed during their time apart it was _this_. The two of them alone, naked, Jack desperate for his touch. He was just as desperate in return to be perfectly honest.  
He smears the beads of precum leaking from the tip of Jack’s cock around with his thumb, mindful of his claws, as he lets out a rough phantom breath at the slickness. Jack is so warm and nice to touch.

“Oh fuck, Gabe, that feels so nice~” the blond pants, a small shudder visibly slinking down his spine. Gabriel grins in response as he lazily jerks him off.

“Mind helping me out a bit, _cariño_?”

His body was, for a lack of better words, moody. This was one of the good days, were his appearance was mostly on point, for a human anyways. The exception tonight was teeth and clawed hands, the nanites there refusing to shift into proper humanoid form. Needless to say it wouldn’t be a good idea for him to use his fingers anywhere.  
Jack catches on immediately, smiling mischievously as he leans over to the nightstand, fishing out a small bottle and shimmying out of his boxers. Once he’s settled back to straddling Gabriel, he keeps eye contact. There’s a playful smolder there as he slowly pours lube onto his fingers and Gabriel licks his lips in anticipation. Jack’s breath hitches as he finally lets a finger sink inside of himself, making Gabriel groan at the display. His hands rests on Jack’s thighs, claws digging lightly into fair skin as the blond adds more fingers, eyes closed and hips moving shakily as he opens himself up.

“Fuck, Jack, that’s it, prepare yourself good for me, baby~” Gabriel groans, voice rough and lusty. He lightly shifts his nanites, dispersing his boxers and letting his own cock spring free. There’s an appreciative noise from Jack as he eyes the newly freed length. Heat flares in Gabriel’s abdomen, making his cock twitch. Only Jack could make him feel this way, so utterly and hopelessly _hungry_.  
He snatches up the bottle of lube and drizzles a good amount onto his palm, slicking himself up all while showing off a row of sharp teeth to Jack. Jack bites his lip, eyes heavily lidded as he withdraws his fingers.

“Ready for me, Jackie?”

Jack doesn’t even bother with a reply. He leans down for a sloppy kiss, angling himself so that Gabriel’s nudging against his slick and ready entrance. The tip slides inside easily and Jack moans into Gabriel’s mouth, Gabriel in turn revelling and swallowing that perfect sound, a tight hold on Jack’s muscled ass.  
Jack rocks up and down a few times before he slowly sinks all the way down, taking Gabriel in to the hilt.

“Aah, fuck~” he rasps as he fully sits up, letting Gabriel have a glorious view of himself. Gabriel slides his hands over to Jack’s waist, kneading lovingly as the blond settles more comfortably.

“Take your time, _cariño_ , we don’t need to hurry~” Gabriel soothes, albeit thick arousal lines his voice. Jack lets out a strained chuckle as he leans back a little.

“I need you, Gabe, I need you so much~ _Please~_ ”

The saucy reply he had ready on his tongue evaporates as Jack lift his hips, already setting a delicious pace for them. Jack is beautiful where he moves above him. All flushed, fair skin, and pleasure written so clearly on his face. Gabriel slides his hands over the blond’s broad chest, tweaking rosy nipples, eliciting a hushed gasp and an arc of an elegant back. _Jack, Jack, Jack, his Jack._  
They’d belonged to each other once, they’d torn each other apart once, finally they were together once more.  
Gabriel groans as Jack clenches around him, slick, delicious heat swallowing him up. He claws at Jack’s thighs, leaving pale stripes in his wake, and bucks up into the blond in response, relishing in the whimper he draws forth.

“Nnh, Gabe, more~” Jack whines breathlessly, and there’s a flicker of an idea sparking to life in Gabriel’s mind.  
“As you wish~” he replies huskily, nanites materializing into several long tendrils, one slinking up and around Jack’s cock.

A startled gasp leaves Jack’s lips as the appendage wraps around him. For a second his breath hitches. He hadn’t really thought of this possibility. It should actually be frightening, but it’s not. It’s Gabe, his Gabe, being a kinky shit. He catches the pleased look on Gabriel’s face, right before the tendril squeezes and starts stroking him slowly. He moans unabashedly, eyes fluttering shut, his mind unable to focus on anything else than the cock in his ass and the pressure of the slippery tendril wrapped around his own length.

“Feeling good there, Jack?” Gabriel teases, hands lovingly caressing his now trembling thighs. He isn’t sure exactly _what_ he manages to reply through his pleasure hazed mind, but Gabriel sits up then, pressing them together, and whispers in his ear. “You’re wild~” Gabriel rasps, and slides a clawed hand through Jack’s hair, yanking his head backwards and kissing his throat as he fucks up into him harder.  
Two tendrils slinks around them, and tease around where his rim is stretched from Gabriel’s cock and he almost chokes.

“Oh fuck~” he manages to croak, Gabriel’s hand still holding his hair in a tight grip.

“Tell me if you can’t handle it. You know the word.” Gabriel commands, lips against his ear, as he stills for a bit.  
One of the tendrils nudges against his hole and he moans loudly as it breaches, settling nicely against Gabriel’s cock. Gabriel starts moving again with small thrusts, his ragged breathing in Jack’s ear makes warmth coil even hotter in his abdomen and he licks his lips, trying to focus on something else than all the delicious pressure lest he’ll come too early.

“Ah, _cariño_ , the things you _do_ to me~” Gabriel’s voice is rough as he finds Jack’s mouth and kisses him hard, so much pent-up desire ready to be released. The second tendril nudges against Jack’s entrance and he sucks in a breath, he’s already stretched out so much. “I bet you can take this one too, baby~” Gabriel’s sweet voice compels him, and he gives a tiny whine in response.  
The second tendril slips inside, and Gabriel swallows the moan coming from Jack’s mouth. He lets go off the blond’s hair, and lets him collapse onto the junction between his shoulder and neck.  
Jack is panting hard, his arms linking around Gabriel’s back and holding on for dear life as Gabriel fucks him hard. The combined pressure of Gabriel’s cock and two nanite tendrils are too much too soon. Jack whimpers as he teeters on the edge of orgasm, toes curling and nails digging into Gabriel’s back.  
Gabriel in turn lets out a raspy growl as his vision swims, a primal, dark urge clawing at his consciousness.

Jack screams as Gabriel _bites down_ on his shoulder.

Sharp teeth punctures skin, blood already trickling down his back. Gabriel’s claws are digging into his sides, keeping him trapped as he fucks him mercilessly into orgasm, vision swimming with white and voice hoarse.  
He practically melts against Gabriel as the other man shudders with a final few jerky movements, his brain way too addled with pleasure to even care about the teeth and claws sunk deeply into him.

As the thick fog in his head clears, Gabriel is alarmed by the coppery taste of blood in his mouth. He jerks back, letting go of _Jack’s shoulder_ , dread filling his being at the thought of having hurt him again.

“Jack.” he says, voice filled with concern, but he is met with a stupid, blissed out grin as Jack lazily cranes his head to meet his gaze.

“m’fine, Gabe. Don’t worry. SEP remember? This is nothing.” Jack replies, wincing a little as Gabriel slowly retracts his claws from his sides.

“You goddamn lunatic.” Gabriel chastises him, albeit lovingly, as he slips out and lets them both collapse back onto the bed. He grimaces at the stickiness left on his stomach from Jack and the blood starting to cake on his hands. Why did they always have to get so messy with each other.

“Sorry, this was _not_ nothing.” Jack says from beside him, stupid grin still in place. “This was _everything_ , Gabe. So fucking hot.”

“Well, I am glad I _finally_ managed to satisfy you then, _mi amor_.” Gabriel quips, rolling onto his side to cup Jack’s face and pepper it with kisses.

“We need a shower.” Jack says in a hushed tone in between their small kisses.

“That we do.”

Fifteen minutes of scrubbing in the shower and a fresh pair of bedsheets later, Jack settles against Gabriel’s chest yet again. Totally spent and ready for a good night’s sleep. Gabriel kisses his temple and holds him close, and Jack enjoys the otherworldly warmth seeping into his skin.

He’s on the brink of falling asleep, Gabriel’s hand tenderly stroking his hair, and the night filled with silence.  
It may have been a dream, an illusion in the veil, but right before he drifts off, he swears he can hear heartbeats other than his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please consider leaving kudos/comments if you enjoyed my writing<3
> 
> I'm on Twitter where I am horny on main and retweet horny stuff like my life depends on it: https://twitter.com/AngryByDefault


End file.
